Me plus the TMNT equals Awesomeness
by Apritello4evz
Summary: This is the story starring me that I promised mah peeps! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is the story I promised, starring ME! This is my OC (it will not be my real name so that online stalkers cannot find me):**

 **Name: Margaret (nickname: Marg, M, Meg, Maggy)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Hair: Carmel blonde, straight**

 **Eyes: Turquoise**

 **Height: 5 2'**

 **Usual Attire: Tomboyish clothes (jeans, jean jackets, T-Shirts. prissy stuff, if I'm out of other stuff.)**

 **And here's my other OC for a friend (you know who you are)**

 **Name: Asimina (nickname: Az, A, Azzy)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Hair: Brown, curly**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Usual Attire: Girly clothes.**

 **Here goes nothing! And thanks to Monty G, AGAIN! Your review made my day. No kidding! Enjoy the chapter!**

Asimina, April O'Neil, and I walked side-by-side on our way home from high school. We had been best friends since Kindergarten, when April mysteriously moved to the city from the country. But lately, our friendship had been strained. April kept mysteriously disappearing for days, and came to school with bumps and bruises almost regularly. One time, she disappeared for a MONTH. _This is the last straw._ I thought. _I have to find out what's going on._

"Okay, April. Spit it out. What's the deal? Where have you been disappearing to lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, April," Asimina chimed in. "We're your best friends. You _know_ you can tell us anything."

"Oh, all right," April said. "I've been going to stay with friends of mine." and I had heard that excuse a million times.

"We know that, April." I said. "But, who _are_ these friends? We're both worried about you."

"I'll tell you," April said, with a sigh of defeat. "Come over to my house tonight and at the sleepover I'll tell you."

"Okay," I said. We reached my corner and I took off running toward my house. "See you tonight!" I called over my shoulder as I ran toward home.

 **I know it isnt much, but the library is closing! I'll continue this chapter tomorrow. Till then, Apritello rules!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I couldn't wait to update, so here is the second chapter! Monty G, you** ** _need_** **to PM me so we can keep in touch! Your reviews are awwweeeesssoommmee! Everybody, enjoy the chapter!**

As soon as I got home, I raced to my room and started shoving stuff into my bag. I quickly told my parents where I was going, and raced out the door. My parents were used to me, April, and Asimina's weekly Friday sleepovers at April's. I ran the whole way to April's, trembling with excitement. I knocked politely at the door, trying not to pant. Mr. O'Neil opened the door.

"Hello, Margaret," he said. "Asimina and April are waiting for you in April's room.

"Thanks, Mr. O." I said. I walked down the hall to April's room. The others were sitting cross-legged on their sleeping bags.

"Hey, M." they said simultaneously. They laughed.

"Sooo," I said, setting down my sleeping bag and sitting down on it. "When are you going to 'reveal all'?"

"At midnight." April replied. "Then it'll be _spookier_ , don't you think?" she asked, wiggling her fingers. We all burst into giggles. We stayed up, talking, and laughing, just like old times. Soon, me and Asimina called it a night.

"Just make sure to wake us when it's time to 'reveal all'." Asimina said. We both layed down, and before I knew it, I was waking up to whispers. I looked at April's alarm clock. 11:55. I looked over at Asimina. She was still asleep, her brown curls spread out in a fan around her head. I looked at April's sleeping bag. To my surprise, she wasn't in it. Then, more whispers. I strained to hear, and I could barely make out voices. One said, "April, the odds of having this many people know and still keeping ourselves out of the public eye are 999,999 to 1!" in a high-pitched whisper. Then I heard another, gruff voice go, "Can it, braniac. Do you want them to wake up?" Then April's voice.

"Please, guys. They're my best friends! They're worried about me, and they deserve to know what's going on!" Yet another voice sighed. "All right, April. Do you promise they're trustworthy?"

"Yes!"

"Then go ahead. Wake them." I heard April rush across the room and I slammed my eyes shut. April shook me and Asimina.

"Guys, guys! I'm gonna reveal now!" Asimina and my eyes shot open. I pretended that I had just woken up.

"What are ya gonna reveal?" I asked innocently.

"Well, my friends that I told you about are here. But you have to promise to keep them a secret. You can't tell anyone about them. Ok?" Asimina and I both nodded eagerly.

"Ok then, here's how it's gonna work. I'm gonna count to three. On one, you two are gonna stand up. On two, I'm gonna go over to the light switch. On three, I'm gonna turn on the light, and you two are _not_ gonna scream. Ok?" April asked. Asimina and I both nodded in agreement.

"One." April said. Me and Asimina both rose to our feet.

"Two." April said, and slowly moved over to the light switch. I heard the gruff voice whisper (quite loudly) "Why did you agree to this, Leo?! This is a dumb idea!" I could just barely make out four silhouettes over by the window.

"Three." April said, and switched on the light. Asimina gasped, and I clapped a hand over her mouth. Standing in front of us were four giant turtles, each wearing a different color bandanna mask. The tallest one wore a violet mask, a mean looking one wore a blood red, tattered mask with the longest tails, one that was obviously the eldest wore a blue mask, and the last who was obviously the youngest had freckles and wore an orange mask with barely any tails at all. He was actually pretty cute. April cleared her throat at the red-masked turtle, then introduced us.

"Margaret, Asimina, these are my friends Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie." she said, pointing at each turtle in turn. At his name, the tallest turtle blushed hotly. _What's with him?_ I thought. The orange-banded turtle, Mikey, gave me a small wave. I smiled, and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. I giggled. Suddenly he leaned over and whispered something into Raph's ear that I could barely make out.

"Oh yeah, boi! Did you see that? She smiled at me!" At this, the older turtle rolled his eyes.

" _Anyway_ ," April said, clearing her throat. "Leo is the leader of the team." At this, Leo struck a pose and showed off as April described him. "He uses katanas as his weapons of choice. At this, Leo drew a twin pair of swords and made a few practice swipes. he caught me staring and grinned. Mikey, obviously upset, glared at his older brother.

"Raph is...Well, how do I put this without him killing me?" April asked aloud. At this, everybody laughed except Raph, who glared at April. "He's the hothead, and the brawn." Raph flexed his muscles. "His weapons of choice are the sais. Raph drew and twirled in his fingers two forklike weapons.

"Donnie," April continued, "is the brains of the team. He is good at all forms of science and invents many gadgets to help the team. His weapon of choice is the Bō staff." The purple banded turtle twirled the staff very quickly. I was impressed until Mikey leaned over and whispered into my ear, "It isn't as impressive as it looks." he snickered quietly. "It breaks at least once a day. He calls it a stupid stick." I snickered quietly as well, then looked up to see Donnie staring at April. When he caught me watching, he blushed pink. As before, April didn't notice. I couldn't _quite_ put a finger on what was between them. It would have to take some further investigation.

"Finally, Mikey," April said. "Where do I even begin? He likes video games, TV, annoying his brothers, playing pranks on his brothers, and _loves_ pizza. His weapons of choice are the nunchucks." At this, Mikey began to show off, twirling the nunchucks. He jumped into a kick and shouted, "Booyahkasha!"

"Booyahkasha?" me and Asimina repeated, confused. All three of Mikey's brothers facepalmed.

"Don't even ask." Raph said. Suddenly, a phone went of, buzzing. Donnie picked it up out of his satchel.

"Hello? Oh, hi Master Splinter. Yes, we know we're out late. Oh, great." he said, hanging up.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"We're grounded for a week." All three of his brothers groaned.

"We have stayed out late three nights in a row." Donnie said. "Let's get back before Sensei decides to punish us more." He turned to look at us, "Sorry we couldn't get to know you guys better. We'll come back some other time, okay?"

"Okay." April, Asimina, and I replied, crestfallen. Suddenly, my own phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?" My mom was on the other line.

" _Margaret, get home right now! You are grounded!_ " she shouted over the other line. " _You know you have three tests on Monday, but instead of studying, you go over to April's! Come home right now!_ " I groaned. Everybody looked at me. I blushed hotly.

"I'm grounded too," I said. "I was supposed to be studying."

"Ooooh, harsh." Mikey said. "I guess now we're in the same boat." After hurried goodbyes the boys vaulted out the window, and I went out the apartment door and headed for home, dragging my feet the whole way. But little did I know, I had an orange-banded stalker, memorizing the way to my apartment as I walked.

 **BTW, I haven't watched the new ep, and somebody spoiled the ending! so Leo has a spacegirl girlfriend now? What happened to Karai?! Somebody plz fill me in! Until nect chapter, Apritello rules!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOO sorry for the long delay! I was busy w/ school and Q &A! Enjoy!**

I walked into my house. My parents were waiting for me, cold blank glares on their faces. I knew where I was to go. My room. I stomped down the hall and slammed the door. I fell face-first onto my bed and fell asleep, unaware of two robin's-egg-blue eyes watching me from just outside the window,

The next day was Saturday, usually my favorite day of the week, but since I was grounded, all I could really do was study. I opened my book, and began. I spent the day reading my textbooks, trying fruitlessly to absorb their facts. Late in the evening, I turned on the radio. Jack Johnson's "Upside Down" was playing. I sat down at my desk and began to reread my dreadfully dull textbook, trying to absorb all its facts, but failing miserably. I began to hum along to the song. Then, I unconsciously started singing quietly. Next thing I knew I was singing and dancing around my room.

"I _want to turn the whole thing upside down_

 _I'll find the things they say just can't be found_

 _I'll share this love I find with everyone_

 _We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs_

 _This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste_

 _Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and-_ "

Something made me pause. Then I heard the sound that had made me stop again. Muffled laughter, just outside my window. I threw open my window, but I couldn't see anyone. But then, a warm breeze brushed the top of my head. I looked up, straight into two glowing white eyes. I gasped, and started to scream but a three-fingered hand was clapped over my mouth.

"Hey! Don't scream! It's me!" the figure said, vaulting into my room to stand in the lamplight. It was Mikey!

" _Mikey!_ " I whisper-shouted. "Don't scare me like that!" Mikey cocked his head, confused.

"We drop in like this on April all the time." Mikey said.

"Well, maybe she's used to it," I said. "I know I'M not. Try not to 'drop in' without some WARNING next time."

"And that's another thing." Mikey said, staring at the floor. "I blew my cover, all because you were dancing and singing along to a song I like, a lot. I'm supposed to be a _ninja_ , dawg! I'm not supposed to blow my cover just because somebody is dancing and singing along to a song that I like!" he sat down on my bed, sighing sadly. I sat down next to him, and put an arm around him.

"Hey," I said. "Don't beat yourself up about it. What's done is done. I probably would've done the same thing." I put an arm around his shoulders. Mikey blushed slightly, but it could've been a shadow.

"Hey, wait," I said suddenly. "Aren't you supposed to be _grounded_?"

"Well, yeah," Mikey said. "I snuck out. I'm a _ninja_!"

"But aren't your brothers or your Sensei going to miss you?" I asked.

"My bros don't care _what_ I'm doing, as long as it's not annoying them," Mikey replied. "And Sensei is meditating right now." Suddenly, his phone rang.

" _MIKEY!_ " shouted three distinct voices over the line.

I heard Leo say, "Are you _trying_ to get us in more trouble with Sensei?"

I heard Raph say, "Mikey, if you are not back before Sensei quits meditating, I _swear_ I will smash you to a pulp!"

"Fine," Mikey said, and hung up abruptly. "Well, I guess I have to go."

"Feel free to come back anytime, but next time, give me some _warning_ before you come vaulting into my room through my window!" Mikey smirked.

"How about next Saturday?" he asked.

"It's a date." I replied. Mikey _definitely_ blushed this time. He jumped out the window. I lost track of him until he appeared on the next rooftop, framed by the unusually large moon. He waved. I waved back, and smiled. He smiled back and leaped off into the cool October night. I closed my window and sighed. All I could think about was Mikey.

 **I gotta go! Plz review!**


End file.
